


The five rules of her life (his five biggest pleasure)

by Cnal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Bellamy Blake, Dubious Consent, F/M, I don't know where this came from but here it is, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnal/pseuds/Cnal
Summary: Bellamy loves having some fun with Clarke nearly as much as playing with her and bring her so close to break the rules of their arrangement. But if the rules are not respected, there will be consequences.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The five rules of her life (his five biggest pleasure)

There wasn't much Clarke could do, just let him take what he wanted from her and try not to cum. She couldn't cum without permission and she rarely had one (she guessed she orgasmed as much as a person who was not in her situation could, but in comparison to how much and how often he fucked her, she didn’t have access to release all that much).Bellamy preferred by far refusing it to her but make her cum anyway just so he could punish her, but she rarely broke.

She was on her four, her head pushed into the bed and his cock was entering and pulling out of her cunt, making absolutely obscene sound. His cock was so long and his rhythm so fast that she could not stop the moaning coming out of her mouth. Her body was loving this. Hell, her body was living for this, for his thick dick, for his powerful movement, for his dirty talk. At this point of her life, being fucked by Bellamy Blake seem so much more important than eating or drinking to Clarke's body.

She could feel her muscles clench. Clarke was already on the edge of coming and she knew there was no way she could stop this one from happening. He had walking into her room not ten minutes ago. He had told her how he wanted her today, and she has positioned herself to his demand, she was ready, already getting wet. She had to be. And at this point of their common life, she basically always is. So it generally did not take her long to feel herself enjoy it (even if she didn’t want to, he was just that good), today was particularly fast for her (he, on the opposite, was fast in the sway of his pelvis but ways savoring these moments and took his time before cuming inside of her).

She knew she had to ask him for permission, but with her head into the mattress, it was nearly impossible. Her words were not distinguishable from her moaning. But even if there were, she couldn’t form an entire sentence without groaning.

\- Was it that, you say my little cunt? Bellamy asked her.

He wasn’t taking pity on her, she knew because of the tone of his voice, he was mocking her. She could hear it, these unsaid words “you poor thing taking so much pleasure in being used”. She could hear them because he has said them so many times before, in what he called her ‘training’.

\- Pl - … please *moan indistinctly* please, sir …, she tried to say

\- What does my pussy have to say?

She desperately opened her mouth to speak but he didn’t stop the rocking of his hips into hers and talking was impossible when his dick filled her so perfectly. And he knew she was incapable of speaking in that instant. He kept continuing, taking his pleasure.

\- What it is, honey? I feel you stressed. Relax, let go of the tension and just feel.

This, oh, this.

It was not an authorization to cum in peace. It was a trap; it was not the sentence he taught her to obey. If her head and her memory didn’t stop her body, she would have cum. He must have felt she has to put more effort into stopping herself because he laughed. And, GOD, even his laugh did things to her. She was so sensitive today.

After a few more fast and easy trusts, he pushed his cock more hardly into her, putting himself completely inside of her and stop moving. Clarke was so gratefully, having no idea how much time she could refrain her orgasm. Scratch that, she didn’t know for how long she could stop herself from cuming without it becoming painful. His mouth got closer to her ear, and he murmured, almost sweetly:

\- What do you want, my little toy?

Before her training, Clarke would just have cry out loud “to cum, make me cum”, but she had learned the hard way that a toy like her wanted nothing if not serving and giving pleasure. That and not cuming without permission was two of the five sacred rules she had learned, and she remembered every lessons perfectly. When he made her learn her lessons, she was with him for a maybe a week, he had already made her repeat each one and she had understood that if she didn’t respect them, there will have consequence and punishment. But he hadn’t said what was the punishment, Clarke had to learn that after each one of her mistakes.

_ First lesson: _

_She had learned to not cum when she wanted. She had succumbed at her on pleasure lying on her back while Bellamy was fucking her vagina, holding her right boob in his hand and biting hard the other. That was still one of her most powerful orgasm ever, but she had paid for it!_

_\- Have you just cum without permission, cunt? has he asked with a dark tone. Have just broke our number one rule?_

_He had already warned her about that, and the consequences and Clarke has been scared but nothing like what she was feeling in that moment with this look of pure anger in his eyes._

_\- I’m sorry, I didn’t want to, I did not feel it coming, it took me by surprise._

_S_ _he was rambling, trying to plead her cause but somehow her words make it worse._

_\- Oh, ‘you didn’t want to’? What, I am not good enough for you? Who do you think you are here? A princess?_

_At the end of each sentences he slapped one of her breasts, they already started to redden._

_\- You know what? *another slap* We will talk about this later, right now you must take your punishment for coming without even asking first. You will regret this disobedience, little thing *a much stronger slap on her chest*, or I will make it my duty to remind you your lesson._

_Clarke expected him to him to stop fucking into her, to go on with the slapping, maybe spanked her ass and her face, and so much more. But Bellamy did just the opposite. He fucked her with a new strength and played with every sensitive part of her body: fond her clit, and started making small circular movement with his fingers; palmed her breast; changed their position to reach deeper part of her pussy._ _Clarke could have sworn his cock touched her G point with each trust of his hips._

_And soon even if she were absolutely terrorized by the look in his eyes, Clarke could feel herself getting closer and closer the verge of a second orgasm. This time, she thought of ask for permission, but she hadn’t formulated two words that he forcefully grabbed her jawbone._

_\- What (has he said with a voice that was a warning for her to not speak again) the slutty Princess that you are wanted to cum so badly that she broke a rule for it, now you’ll learn to be careful what you wish for._

_Ever since that day, the ‘Princess’ nickname was used only when Clarke was in big troubles._

_Her orgasm took her and wash_ _over her. Her cunt pulsed around his dick, making her an even better fuck-object. So, he was not going to miss an occasion of wonderful sex and continue to pound into her. Her two-last orgasms have made her so sensitive that his movement were too much. She tried to move, to freed herself from him or make him stop. Her hands were shaking on his abs, trying to push him away. He grabbed them and maintained them over her head._

_\- I can’t, stop *gaps* please stop. She was begging him_

_\- You wanted to cum, princess. Now you can cum all you want. Isn’t that wonderful?_

_He was so angry, Clarke could see, heard, and feel his anger. She was afraid that speaking would make it worse, but she couldn’t stop herself, she had at least to try to make him go slower._

_-Please, stop. *groaned* I will behave. I swear! I … I will! It’s too much, oh oh OH, please not another one, I will be good -_

_And has the last word crossed her lips, she was sent over the edge one more time. She could talk after that._

_-There she goes, he said, it isn’t that hard to shut up and take your punishment as you know you deserve._

_She was shivering from all the sensations she felt. She couldn’t understand how he could have so much stamina, how he was still capable of forming whole sentences, how he was in control of his body (and **hers** ). It seemed like he could go on with this rhythm for ages. And it seemed to her that he did. He fucked her pussy for hours and made her cum two times just from that, three when he touched her clit, one from breast and pussy stimulation and even one by fingering her asshole. So, when he released himself inside of her after her seven orgasms and almost five hours of fucking, she was just a shivering mess, she hadn’t a strength or an ounce of energy left in her body. She could not tell a word anymore, her throat too dry from begging him to stop. She thought the lesson was over. And in a sense, it was. Bellamy was leaving her room, and in the same moment Clarke let out a breath of relief, he turned on himself and caught her hands and attached her above her head, each leg to the bend and placed a vibrator at her entrance. One it was done, he really left. Every time Clarke was closer to pass over what just happen, he would turn on the toy. This may have continued for a few hours and she didn’t cum, not even once. She couldn’t. It was impossible. She was out of the strength and over stimulate. The littlest movement between her legs was pure torture, just hurt absolutely no pleasure. _

_Clarke KNEW after this lesson that it did NOT matter how much she wanted or needed to cum, waiting or refrain herself was way better than disobedience. She had just learned that orgasming without permission made her want to not be able to cum at all. Because coming when she wanted was not good for her, it hurt for her, the concept of coming was a good thing because it maked others feel good._

_After that first lesson, she also knew that she had to respect the other rules, she had taken one punishment and had no desire to take the others. Unfortunately, Bellamy had planned all his lessons specially to make Clarke break the rules, and to be able to punish her for it. (Bellamy was sort of a sadist, and seeing Clarke’s body’s reaction, she was down for it)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, please comment and kudos would make my day! I am already half through the next chapter (who is about Clarke's second lesson) and I'd love to know what you all think what the rules are!


End file.
